Chased
by TwinkleRose
Summary: What happen when a stalker chases after Tara? TaraXChristian Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Hugs, Kisses and Briiiiiiiiiiing!**

* * *

Tara had been working harder than ever lately and Christian was determined to distract her and bring some fun back to her life.

Christian found Tara in the studio. Again. That was about the sixth time this week. She was prancing around the room in her point shoes unaware that Christian was watching her. Slowly as the music drew to an end Christian wandered in and Tara fell out of final Grand Jeta. Tara ran her finger through her hair and huffed, disappointed by her failure. She was unaware Christian had entered so she was really surprised when someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Eeeep!"

"Little jumpy aren't we?" Christian half stated half rhetorical questioned. But before Tara could respond Christian had snaked his head over her shoulder and crush his soft lips against hers. Tara turned in his grip to face Christian and he didn't object.

Christian began nibbling on Tara's bottom lip when a:

'_Briiiiiiiiiiing!'_ Called from her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Hello Lovely**

* * *

Tara's POV

Christian released me from his grip and I walked over to my bag.

"Hello?" I stated and questioned, I hadn't checked the caller ID because I was so annoyed that we had been interrupted.

"Hello Lovely….." A voice that I couldn't identify cooed from my mobile.

"Who is this?" I asked looking back at Christian who looked pretty annoyed about being interrupted too.

"Oh, I feel unloved…" the voice was beginning to sound plain creepy. I decided to just look at the Caller ID because whoever it was wasn't going to tell me. I looked at the number and didn't recognise it so I put the phone back to my ear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Christian looking a little confused by my side of the conversation and me checking the Caller ID.

"Um…. I think you have the wrong number…" I began but was cut off.

"No, no, you are the hot dancer that goes to that fancy dance school are you not?"

"Um… I guess…"

"Great! So why don't you get your flexi little butt down to the alley two streets over from where you are now and I'll kiss you senseless…."

"Um! Excuse me! Who do you think you are and how do you know where I am?" This guy was seriously freaking me out and judging from Christians concerned face he had heard my last response.

The voice spoke again, "Now, now I don't like my chicks to be asking questions while we make out so…."

"So nothing I have a boyfriend and I don't even know who you are!" Did I just say that in front of Christian? I think I did! Whoever is on the other end of this call better watch out because Christian has a murdering face on.

"I have to go….. Bye!" I said quickly as Christian started to come over then I hung up not allowing the voice to have a say in the matter.

"Who was that?" Christian asked.

I wish I knew. "Nobody," I lied hoping I wouldn't face that again.

"Are you sure?" Christian asked curiously.

"Sure!" I replied a little too fast for what I would have like and Christian gave me a wondering look. We stood there for what felt like forever, with Christian's eyes looking me up and down. He looked like he was about to let it go then my phone rang again.

I looked at the Caller ID and was stunned by what I saw. It was the number from before! I quickly let my phone in my hand slide to behind my back.

"It's the same person, isn't it?" Christian asked. I was afraid to answer. "Isn't it?"

Slowly I nodded.

"Put it on speaker," Christian said sternly. Slowly I removed the still ringing phone from behind my back. I answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I said really and I mean _really _nervously.

"Come on, Hottie, I can't wait to sink my teeth into your bottom lip…." Christian looking littlehe was about to blow a gasket at this guy's words.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing speaking to my girlfriend like that?" Christian finally exploded yelling at the phone in my hand.

"Oh, so this is Hottie's boyfriend, huh?" The voice cooed and answered like he had heard Christian's Questions. "Well, just to let you know your girlfriend will be mine and I can I already feel myself touching her in places that haven't and can only dream about!" If Christian wasn't all ready peeved off then he sure was now.

I went to cancel the call but Christian stopped me and snatched the phone from my hand, "Ok, you talk about Tara that way again and I will beat you to a pulp! You got that mate!"

"Tell me, where's her sensitive spot because I intend to suck on it til' your girlfriend is too senseless to stand."

That one hit Christian and he exploded.

"You better…." Christian but he was interrupted by the phone hanging up.

"Christian calm down," I whispered afraid of my extremely angered boyfriend.

"How am I supposed to calm down when that guy freely talked about you that way? Who was that anyway?" Christian said through gritted teeth. I noticed than just how tightly his fist was clench and that if he applied the same amount of force to his hand that was holding my phone it would surely break.

"I don't know this is the first time he has called."

"Was he the same person that called earlier?" Christian asked trying to sound calm but failing.

"Yes." I said simply. Then I saw something I wasn't expecting his face softened and he walked over to me and placed his hands on my upper arms and held me tightly.

"What did he say to you before?" I was afraid to answer that question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-"I Promise"**

* * *

Christian's POV

Tara stared hat her feet for a few minutes obviously trying to avoid my question.

"Tara, what did he say to you before?" I ask a bit harsher then the last time I asked that question.

"Well….um…" she stutters and mumbles. I realise she is worry about how I will react but I am her boyfriend and I wasn't going to sit by and let this jackass talk to her that way. She was my delicate, amazing Tara the ballerina.

She is starting to get worked up now and is still stuttering and tears are falling from her eyes. I pull her fragile body to my larger one and hug her close for a few minutes. Her tears start to lessen and I wipe away a few remaining one's from her cheeks with my thumb.

"Just tell me, I need to know," I plead. She looks down again but this time she nods and begins recalling what that terrible man had said to her in his first phone call.

"Well….First he said called me Lovely and when I ask him how he was he said he felt unloved. Next he starting asking me if I was the dancer that when to this school and said I guess. Then he….he…." She started to cry again.

"Shhhh, shhh. It's alright just tell me."

She wiped her tears a bit then continued her story, "Told me to go to a an alley two streets over said he'd…. He'd…kiss me senseless…. Then he told me that he doesn't like his chicks to be asking questions while we make out that's when I told him I had a boyfriend and then hung up." She said this half of the story a little faster than before obviously not wanting me to hear the details. But I heard every word loud and clear and if I ever came across the Scrumbag that said those things to my Tara, I would personally have his head removed from his shoulders in ten seconds flat.

I tighten my grip on Tara, protectively, and she sobbed a little into my chest. I was trying not to show the hatred I felt but I was truly struggling.

After about a minute Tara was all out of sobs so I decided now was as good a time as any to console her. So slowly lifted Tara's head up to stare her in the eyes with my finger under her chin.

"Listen Tara, no guy is going to lay a hand and you as long as I am around." I was never good at relationships but I was pretty protective of my things. Tara let out a slight sob but I hushed her with my lips. I kissed her passionately and she kissed me back with the same passion. After what wasn't nearly long enough, but I would have passed out if I went without air any longer, I pulled away and looked at my girlfriend's beautiful face.

"I promise," I whispered and rested my forehead on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Confronted**

* * *

Tara's POV

I am sitting at a table at Gloria Jean's waiting for Christian, who is up at the counter, to order and bring it back over to me. After this we are going to the movies then the beach.

I am wearing a deep green bralet top and coral pink skirt with gold sandal heels, coral pink feather earrings, a gold butterfly head band and a bangle with light coral pink, green and white charms. I am also wearing a heart neck lace that Christian brought me. (Link 4 outfit on Profile)

Christian ordered me an Iced Coffee and himself an Iced Mocha. I wonder what Kat would be doing now? Sleeping, probably. It is pretty early in Kat Time. I laugh when I think about my friend sleeping half the day through.

I am pulled from my thoughts by a guy, who looks a little older than me, with bright red hair and when I say red I mean RED, not orange, RED, sitting down beside me at our table.

"Um…Do I know you?" I ask curiously and annoyed by the fact he thinks he can sit where ever he wants.

"Sitting with my girlfriend," She in a duh tone and puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Um….. excuse me but I have a boyfriend and it's not you," I say as venously as I can, which isn't very but it's the thought that counts.

"Come on Hottie, let's skip the talking and go to my apartment where we and go full force and do it!" HOTTIE! Now I recognise the voice! It's the creep who called me the other day!

I am too scared to reply. So I manage to get out a "…..One….sec…." then slip out of his grip and run over to Christian who has just pick up drinks.

"That's him!" I say loud enough for Christian to hear without the guy I left at our table to hear.

"Who's him?" Christian asks without a clue as to what I am going on about.

"The guy…" I say pointing to the guy at our table with his phone out and he is now texting, "He is the one that called me the other day. I swear…"

Christian hands me the drinks and tells me "Stay here," I nod and watch as he walks over to the guy occupying our table.

"Hey! Mate!" Christian calls. The guy looks up from his phone and is let with Christian's fist.

"That is for what you said about my girlfriend…."


End file.
